Love Sunny Side Up
by Taigurl
Summary: WARNING: If the idea of straight coupling offends you, do not read this story. P Tai goes to spend the day and sleepover at Matt's house and Kari is allowed to invite a friend at home. Taiora fluff ensues.
1. Love

Tai quickly gulped down his orange juice and crammed one last chopstick- full of rice down his throat before he called out with a full mouth,  
  
"Ja okaasan, I weavi' fo' Yama'o's!" and skidded down the corridor in his socks to his room, where he bumped into Kari carrying an armful of sheets.  
  
"Aaah! Where'd my bed sheets go?" he asked as he grabbed his backpack off the bunk bed post.  
  
"Mom said since you're spending the day with Yamato, I can invite a friend to sleep over. I'm changing the sheets just incase you peed in the bed again," Kari said putting them in the wash.  
  
"Hey!" her older brother shouted. Mrs. Yagami appeared at the end of the hall with outstretched arms.  
  
"Have fun at Yamato's today, Taichi," she cheerfully sang out as she quickly hugged her son goodbye.  
  
"'K Mom! I'll probably spend the night!" he called as he hopped out the door trying to put his shoe on. Mrs. Yagami smiled and began clearing the breakfast dishes.  
  
.  
  
"Yamato, Taichi will be here very soon, and you still haven't swept the floor or washed the pile of dirty dishes in the sink left over from last night," Mrs. Ishida said.  
  
"Sorry Mom, I was--cleaning my room and lost track of time," apologized Matt.  
  
"Please do it now. This is the ninth time I've asked this morning, and if I have to ask again, Taichi's not sleeping over--I'll be doing a room inspection," she announced as she handed Matt a pink frilly apron.  
  
T.K. hurriedly jumped off the couch and ran past his mother to his room so he could squeeze in some extra cleaning time. Matt reluctantly put the apron on, looked at the crunched up cereal scattered all over the kitchen floor from breakfast and the sink piled high with dishes, and sighed. Well, there was nothing else he could do but clean it up if he didn't want to be grounded. And anyways, he had better get used to doing little things like this now that his parents were back together. A faint smile appeared on his face, and he straightened his shoulders as he asked himself the age-old question-  
  
Where did the dust-pan go?  
  
.  
  
Armed with a laundry basket under one arm, and disinfectant spray in the other, Mrs. Ishida cautiously opened the door to her teenage son's sleeping quarters, as if afraid a giant pile of dirty laundry would topple over her. Her nose was greeted by a sour smelling odor as she bravely endeavored into the dark, unknown, territory. Upon reaching the window, she rolled up the blinds and raised the glass for a breath of fresh air and to clear out the smell. Then she turned around and made a noise of surprise.  
  
Matt's bedcovers were rumpled, and last nights clothing lay in a heap on the floor. The closet doors were wide open and dirty socks decorated the gaping mouths of drawers. Her boy's bedroom was in much better condition than the state it was in last week, she thought happily. Soon nearly all the undesirable habits he had picked up after living eight years with primarily Mr. Ishida, would be a long gone, bad dream, like their separation.  
  
She tossed soiled garments into the hamper and pushed the drawers back in order, deciding however, that Matt would have to make his bed himself.  
  
With the room looking fairly habitable, Mrs. Ishida's next mission was to find where the moldy glass of milk was hidden.  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was still searching for the dustpan and was about to give up in despair, when the doorbell rang. Matt froze for a moment before grabbing all the dishes in the sink and cramming them inside a cupboard. Next he snatched the broom and furiously swept the crumbs into a pile. Searching for a place to dispose of it, he spied the welcome mat in front of the door and peeled it back so he could hastily brush the large pile of crumbs under it. He replaced the mat and opened the door, revealing a beaming Tai.  
  
"Hey Yamato! Ready for a fun day? I brought my 'board so we can skate at the park,"  
  
"Sounds good to me," his best friend said. T.K. joined them at the door just as Mrs. Ishida called, "Yamato, please make your bed before you leave,"  
  
"Becoming quite the housewife, ne? Cute outfit--looks great on you," Tai grinned as he pointed to Matt's frilly apron. Matt scowled for a moment before running to his room to finish his chore.  
  
"Come inside and have a seat Taichi, Yamato will be done soon," T.K. offered  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Tai said as he stepped upon the threshold. Crunch. Crackle. Snap. An odd expression crossed Tai's face as he commented, "Nice floor mat you've got here, Takeru. What's under it? Dead cockroaches or somthin'?" Out of curiosity, he knelt down and began to pull back the rug, but Matt soon retuned, and Tai stood back up, ready to leave.  
  
"'later Mom!" Matt shouted as he yanked off the apron and headed out the door with Tai and his younger brother.  
  
"Ato Yamato! If you boys get hungry, just come home for lunch. I might go downtown this evening, and your father will be working late tonight--and Takeru--hold Yamato's hand when you cross the street!" his mother instructed. T.K. sighed as he shook his head, and ran to catch up with his older brother.  
  
.  
  
"Hikari, have you decided who you want to invite over?" Mrs. Yagami asked her daughter. Kari shook her head.  
  
"Not yet," she replied.  
  
"Well when you're ready, call me and let me know. I'm going down to the newsstand to buy a paper. I'll be back soon!" her mother said.  
  
Kari bounded onto the sofa as she began flipping through her address book.  
  
Who should come over tonight? She wondered, coming across Yolie's number.  
  
Perfect!  
  
Kari punched in the numbers on the phone and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
"Hi, this is Hikari-is Miyako there?"  
  
"Uh, lemme check...." Her sister said as she put Kari on hold. She soon returned saying, "Sorry. She's out shopping with... Mimi, I think. They're not expected back 'til later this evening."  
  
"Oh," Kari said. "Well thanks." And she hung up the phone.  
  
Mimi's in town? Oh yeah she sent me an e-mail. I guess I forgot, because it's not like she'd stop by to say hi to Tai or anything.  
  
Kari called up a few more girls from her class, but they either already had plans, or no one picked up the phone at all.  
  
She got bored so she went to the room she and Tai shared, and decided to rummage through his stuff. Same ole', same ole' Kari thought as she searched his backpack for a juicy secret. Then she went to their tiny cramped closet and ran her hand along the dusty top wire shelf where their old toys were. Aha! Her hand felt a piece of paper-but it was stuck under something. Kari scrunched up her face, and with one great effort, yanked the paper free. Just then, the object rolled off the shelf and hit Kari with a WHUMP!, causing the paper to slip from her hand and slide unnoticed beneath the beds.  
  
"Ouch!" she said as she rubbed her head. She stooped down to pick up the thing, which was indeed a dusty old soccer ball. Kari blew off the dust and turned the ball around in her hands until her eyes fell upon some writing. In Sora's neat script, there were the words, 'Sora and Tai soccer champions forever!' then the date was under it. Oh yeah, this was the ball that won that soccer championship a few years back. she recalled.  
  
"Hey! I'll invite Sora!" Kari shouted as she dropped the ball and ran to the phone.  
  
What was her number again? Oh that's right. Her number is on automatic dialing...I wonder why! she snickered.  
  
Kari pressed a button and once more waited for someone to answer.  
  
.  
  
It was a warm day, and Sora had been busy working in her flower garden all afternoon.  
  
Whew, I could really use a break, she thought as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Ah, perfect timing!" she said as she ran into the house to answer it. Quickly glancing at the caller I.D., she saw it was the Yagami's number, and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?"  
  
"Hi Sora, it's me--Hikari,"  
  
"Hikari?" Sora was a little surprised. "Hey what's up?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you could sleep over at my house tonight--don't worry, Taichi'll be over at Yamato's," this was interesting. Kari asking Sora to spend the night? Sora thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" she enthusiastically replied. "I just have to ask Mama real quick," she soon obtained permission from her mother to go, and so everything was arranged for that evening.  
  
"Great!" Kari said. "See you at six!"  
  
.  
  
Later that evening Sora stood outside of the Yagami's door, secretly hoping Tai hadn't left for Matt's house yet. She took a deep breath and slowly opened it. She came here often, so there was no need to knock. Her foot was barely in the house when Kari came running to see her.  
  
"Sora! You're here! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it like the others," she said as she took her friend's duffle bag.  
  
"The others?"  
  
"Yeah, I called up a lot of my friends but they were unable to come for various reasons," the young girl said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mrs. Yagami poked her head around the kitchen wall and gladly received Sora as she dried a dish. Mr. Yagami turned down the news for a moment and waved hello from his couch. The teen girl immeadiatly felt at ease and welcomed. The last time Sora had slept over at the Yagami's was when she was quite little--six or seven maybe. Her mother had gone on a two day buisness trip to clear up an order in the flower shipments. The girl enjoyed her stay immensely, as she and Tai pretended that she was their adopted sister.  
  
"So whaddya want to do first, Sora?" Kari asked her guest.  
  
"Hmm, well maybe since it's still light, we can play soccer or some tennis on the grassy part behind the apartment.  
  
"Good idea," Kari said. So for an hour or so, they practiced their punts and serves before dinner. As they headed up the flights of stairs, Kari groaned.  
  
"Oh no! I bet mom made dinner again! Maybe we can go out for pizza instead...." But the girls were in for a pleasant surprise. Mr. Yagami had an apron on and was cooking something delicious while his wife reclined in his easy chair and watched some T.V.  
  
"Isn't he sweet? He said I've been on my feet all day and could use some help around the house! So he volunteered to make dinner tonight!"  
  
"Thanks Dad, you're the best!" Kari said.  
  
Mr. Yagami chuckled as a sweat drop formed on his head.  
  
The two chatted in their room a while before dinner, then watched a movie, experimented with their hair and played Truth or Dare. Sora and Kari had never had this much fun together before or been so close. Age didn't matter. They both felt they could tell each other anything-well almost anything.  
  
"Sora--Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth,"  
  
"Is it true you have a crush on my brother?" Sora blushed and was about to say no, when a knocking on the bedroom door spared her reply.  
  
Mrs. Yagami peeked in as she said, "Girls, I think it's time to get ready for bed,"  
  
Sora quickly grabbed her bag and related to Kari a sudden urge to take a shower.  
  
Sora felt fresh and clean when she emerged from the bathroom, and slipped into a ribbed undershirt and comfy cloud bottoms. She then combed her wet hair and braided it in pigtails, straightened the bathroom, and went back to Kari's room, where her friend was waiting to take a shower next.  
  
After Kari had left to do just that, Sora hunted through her duffel until she found the clips Tai had given her for her birthday. Leaning against the post she snapped the first one into her hair, but as she did the second one, it slipped from her fingers and spun underneath the bed. The girl kneeled to rescue her lost hairpin, and reached under the bed, and feeling around for it.  
  
With a cry of victory, she retrieved it; and something else. It was a piece of paper. She didn't think much of the wrinkled thing at first, but by chance she turned it over and noticed a childish print scrawled on the back with chocolate finger marks and eraser smudges. Curious, Sora browsed the composition, and this is what she read;  
  
My Best Friend  
  
By: Taichi Yagami  
  
My best frnd is sora. We lik to play Socker.  
  
I am the bezt socker Plaier and Sora is the goodest aftr me.  
  
Sora is a nise grl one tim we had a socker gam and The bal hit my f ase rel hard.  
  
coch put me on the bench and tAro played fr me.  
  
my nose wus bleding.  
  
Sora gav me her choklit candy it wus gOde i feelt betr.  
  
We lik eggs. sora liks sunY sid up wons i do to but i lik mine  
  
wit soisos it is good.  
  
we lik cande.  
  
i lik to play wit sora she is my best firnd.  
  
when we ge t big sra woll be my best freind.  
  
Remembering the second grade assignment and the soccer game, Sora at first didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She knew Tai was no Shakespeare, but that was the dearest thing anyone in the whole world could have ever written.  
  
"Stupid Tai," she affectionately whispered as she read it again.  
  
Kari soon came back, and the two girls got ready for bed.  
  
"Where do I sleep?" Sora asked.  
  
"On the bottom bunk--it's Taichi's, but don't worry. I changed the sheets so you wouldn't get bugs."  
  
Sora giggled and said, "You used to have the bottom bunk when you were little,"  
  
"Yeah, but Taichi fell out of bed too many times so they gave me the top bunk instead." They both laughed and then turned out the lights.  
  
. 


	2. Sunny Side Up

"Awesome graphics dude!" Tai said, pointing to the box Matt's latest computer game came in. Matt quickly agreed and popped the C.D. into the drive. Then they waited for it to load. The game appeared on the screen, and Matt showed Tai how to play it along with tips from T.K. The youngest glanced at the clock.  
  
"Yamato, shouldn't okaasan be home by now? It's 11:00," his brother, absorbed in the game, didn't hear him at first.  
  
"Hmmm...? Oh yeah...don't worry--Taichi! Watch for the guy on the left!! Anyways, mom should be home soo--TURN RIGHT-NO, NO-LEFT!" he excitedly shouted to Tai. T.K. yawned and flopped down on his brother's bed as he stared up at the bottom of the bunk over him.  
  
Hmmm, I wonder what Hikari's doing right now...., he thought as he closed his eyes and began falling asleep. Minutes passed.....  
  
"WOOOOOH YEAH!" Matt and Tai screamed as they high-fived eachother. Startled by the yell, T.K. suddenly woke and fell off the bed.  
  
"Do you guys have to be so loud?" he said sourly as he rubbed his tender behind and mumbled something about Kari and a lovely dream.  
  
"WE GOT THE ENEMY CRYSTAL!" Tai sang victoriously. Somewhere over the noise and excitement of the game, Matt thought he heard his mom come home and announce her arrival.  
  
Mrs. Ishida walked down the apartment building hall with a shopping bag in hand, and stopped at the third door from the last. The lights were on and the happy shouts of her sons and their friend could be heard.  
  
"Yamato! Takeru! I'm home!" she called, stepping on the 'Welcome' mat. SNAP! CRUNCH. POP. Puzzled, she lifted her feet to see if she was stepping on anything. When nothing was found, she slowly closed the door, cautiously set her shopping bags down and slid off her shoes, hearing the PIP! CRACK! POP! with each movement. Determined to find the source of the noise, she bent down and lifted the mat. The entire contents of the kitchen floor had been swept under it. Shocked at finding such a huge pile of crumbs there, she wondered for a moment how it made its way under the rug. She had the answer in a minute, and decided at once not to let Tai stay for the night. Thinking it over however, his mother reconsidered.  
  
Well...Yamato doesn't have friends sleepover too often, so maybe---just this once I'll let it slide.  
  
After eating a light supper, Mrs. Ishida decided to put away her new corning-ware and dishes before retiring for the night. Humming cheerfully, she unwrapped each item from the paper with care as she set it on the counter to admire. Then when everything was out, she stacked the new dishes in the proper cupboard, and did the same with the corning-ware.  
  
"Hmm..this one dish won't fit...there's not enough room" she said disappointedly as she began re-arranging the contents. After working for a few minutes, the good lady decided just to put the new item in a different cupboard, and that would be that. Opening a cabinet not frequently used, she was confronted with another surprise.  
  
Crammed in with clean dishes, a whole pile of unwashed plates lay there for all to see, and food still clung to the edges as tomato sauce slowly dripped down the sides. Disgusted and annoyed, she knew exactly who had done this, and decided to cancel the whole sleep-over, Tai and all, and have Matt do what needed to be done.  
  
I cannot believe this! My son cramming a pile of dirty dishes into a cupboard! This is not acceptable behavior and shall be dealt with right away! she told herself as she marched to his room.  
  
A soft knock was heard on Matt's door, and Tai turned down the volume of the game so T.K. could answer it. Mrs. Ishida's sweet round face appeared, but it wasn't smiling. She motioned for Matt to step out of the room so she could have a talk with him, and slowly closed the door as he left. Tai didn't feel like playing now that Matt could be in trouble, so he paused the game and nervously sat on the bed with T.K. He himself was quite familiar with the 'you're-in-hot-water-mister' look--the same look Mrs. Ishida had on.  
  
An anxious silence filled the room as the minutes ticked by. Tai could hear some low voices in the kitchen, but couldn't quite make out the words. When Matt finally returned, his face was red and he had on the pink lacey apron again. Tai gave him a look of surprise and was about to ask, when his (Matt's) mother came in and explained the situation.  
  
"Taichi, I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid you can't spend the night tonight," she apologized. "I made it very clear to my son that there were certain tasks which were to be completed if he wanted a friend to sleep over. Unfortunately he failed to do so after constant reminders, and therefore forfeited the privilege. I regret this very much and truly am sorry, but these things can't go excused." \  
  
"Gee man, whad'ya do?" Tai whistled.  
  
"I crammed dirty dishes in the cabinet and swept crumbs under the floor mat," he mumbled.  
  
Tai howled with laughter. "That's better than the time I put a full trash- bag in a pillow case!" everyone's mood began to lighten, but immediately assumed a straight face when Mrs. Ishida returned with Tai's backpack of clothes.  
  
"Ma'am, I could help Matt clean things up," the boy offered. Nancy shook her head.  
  
"That's very kind of you Taichi, but I'm afraid this is something Yamato needs to do alone. If you need to call your parents, you may," she said. Tai glanced at the clock, which said 11:53, and decided against it, as everyone would be asleep. It was just a quick jog down the street anyway.  
  
Matt walked his friend to the door. "Don't forget to wear gloves so you don't ruin your hands! See ya later scullery maid!" Tai waved as he left Matt's apartment.  
  
"Why I oughtta pop you one in the mouth," Matt grinned. Then Tai dashed off for the elevator break-neck speed, board under his arm.  
  
.  
  
The pleasant spring night was comfortable, and there was a slight crisp edge to the air, so Tai slowed down and decided to enjoy the short skate home, taking a few detours here and there. Then it occurred to him that although there was very little crime in the city, it was probably still unwise to be out at this time of night. Hurrying to his building, he quickly ascended the long flight of stairs, and only when he reached the top did he realize how exhausted he was. After unlocking his apartment door, he cautiously opened it so he wouldn't make any noise. The lights were all out, and everyone was asleep. The kitchen clock said 12:17. Groping his way through the dark, he managed to put his skateboard in the hall closet without too much disturbance, and take off his sneakers without spraining his ankle.  
  
Wearily trudging to his room, he pushed back the partially closed door, and instinctively felt another presence in there. Still standing in the doorway, he strained his eyes through the dark and as some light from the streetlamps streamed through the blinds, he could barely make out a shape on the bottom bunk.  
  
Hikari using my bed to hold her junk? Ah well, I'll just push it off...  
  
As he came closer though, he heard the even, rhythmic breathing of someone.  
  
Why is Hikari sleeping here? No prob...I'll just tickle her awake, and she'll never do that again! Forgetting his tiredness, Tai ginned mischievously and yanked off the sheets. Gently he grabbed her light frame and began to tickle her, when he froze. That person wasn't Kari.  
  
There laying on the bed, was Tai's crush of 14 years. Sleeping peacefully, the moonlight drifted through on to her face, and made the girl look more calm and angelic than Tai had ever seen her.  
  
What the.?!  
  
For a moment, all he could do was look at her. Then he remembered about Kari's sleep-over. It made sense now. With burning ears, Tai slowly took his hands off of her and with a red face drew the covers back over Sora. He supposed it wasn't nice to tickle a guest in their sleep or watch them as they slumbered. Hot all over with embarrassment, he quietly tiptoed out, shut the door, and went to sleep on the living-room couch.  
  
.  
  
Sunlight quietly filtered through the curtains and lit up the small dim room that morning. Sora's chestnut eyes fluttered open, and for a moment she forgot where she was. Remembering, she closed her eyes and pulled her covers up to her chin, enjoying the warmth of the bed which she was very aware belonged to Taichi, and not wishing to get up. She finally decided to rise, and gingerly placed her legs over the edge as she yawned and stretched. Not bothering to smooth out the covers (I might want to go back to sleep, she rationalized), Sora softly padded down the hall to the kitchen, where she found a note on the counter.  
  
Dear Hikari and Sora, help yourself to breakfast.  
  
Dad went into work early this morning too.  
  
I'm at the health food store, and will be back soon.  
  
Call me if you need anything.~Mommy  
  
Sora inhaled deeply as she stretched her back and decided to make breakfast as a treat for Kari. She really didn't want to wake up her friend. She was about to head for the refrigerator, when all of the sudden a terrible noise broke the peaceful silence. Sora nearly jumped out of her skin, and spun around, preparing to fight. It sounded like a wild animal--or perhaps an evil Digimon. The kitchen was suspiciously quiet, and she saw nothing. Not about to trust the scenario, the girl snuck to the living-room, where she saw the back of a couch, and thought perhaps something was hiding in front of it. Cautiously approaching, she peeked over the edge, and gasped at the appalling sight.  
  
There lay Tai sleeping in his boxers. If you can call it sleeping. His legs were spread wide apart and one arm was up in the air while the other was flopped on the ground. His hair was messier than ever, and he was catching a good lot of flies, and drooling along with it. Then came he awful sound.  
  
ZZRZRZZRRR....  
  
The loud snore vibrated throughout the place. Sora could hold her breath no longer. She ran to the bathroom and shut herself in, where she let out all the laughter that was building up inside. She laughed and laughed until tears ran down her face.  
  
So that's what he looks like when he sleeps! Poor Hikari...  
  
She soon had to compose herself so no one would wake up. Then she thought it was odd that Tai was even home in the first place.  
  
Hikari said he was going to be at Yamato's...I wonder what happened.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Sora calmly stepped back out into the hallway and walked to the kitchen, which was bathed in the pale morning light. She pulled out a frying pan and a carton of eggs, and soon the apartment was filled with the tantalizing smell of bacon and eggs. Kari stumbled in as she rubbed her eyes, and seated herself on a chair as she sleepily yawned and watched her guest.  
  
"Here Sora, let me help you with that," Kari offered.  
  
"That's O.K., I think there are enough eggs for us-five or six about-but you could fry more bacon," Sora said. Just then another grand sound was heard, this time in the form of a yawn.  
  
"Oh no! Taichi's home! Quick Sora! Make the rest of the dozen-or I have a better idea-give me the plate of eggs and I'll stash them under the bed! Then we won't starve!" Sora grinned as she simply handed Kari the package of meat and started cooking up more.  
  
"We'll just have to set the table for three then," she said. Kari got out the bowls and chopsticks--and some heated rice left-over from the night before as she braced herself for the upcoming famine.  
  
.  
  
Tai smelled food in the air. So far there were only two known things in the entire world that could wake him up; Kari's whistle, and food. He could smell the bacon frying. In an attempt to stand up, the boy fell off the couch and onto the floor. He stood up and sleepily scratched himself as he yawned once more and pulled a t-shirt over his head. Then he stumbled into the kitchen with his floppy socks and sank into a wooden seat. Sora glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but pretended he wasn't there. His wild hair stood out at all angles, and Sora secretly thought he had never looked cuter.  
  
Presently she turned around and said brightly, "Ohiogoziemas Taichi-kun!"  
  
"Ohio Sora-chan," he said as he watched her with a sleepy smile, his head propped in his hands.  
  
"We made some eggs, and bacon so..."  
  
"Itedakimasu!" Kari said as dished out the rice for everyone.  
  
Sora put soy sauce on the table and Tai gave her one of his big grins that always made her melt. She loved it when he smiled. Everyone began eating, and Tai hungrily devoured his food. Sora gave him a reproachful look, and immediately he stopped and ate like a normal person--he wasn't about to make himself look stupid in front of her. So there the trio sat in the warm comfortable silence eating breakfast in the beautiful morning sunlight.  
  
Tai looked at everyone around the table.  
  
Ahh, this is perfect, food, me, Hikari, and-Sora all sitting here-almost like a family or somthin'....  
  
Sora soon got up again and served another round of eggs.  
  
"I feel like I'm back in the Digiworld! Remember-we found that refrigerator full of eggs--mmmm, you made some pretty good ones too," Tai exclaimed. Kari looked at them quizzically.  
  
"Thanks, sunny side up is my specialty-it's also the only way I know how to cook eggs!" and she gave Tai one of her rare but gentle smiles that always made Tai melt. He loved it when she did smile.  
  
"Hey--I know how to cook a mean omelets, right Kari?" he said.  
  
"Oh sure, Taichi's the best omelets maker in the whole world--I should know," she agreed.  
  
"Wow Tai, you can make omelets?" Sora was impressed. Tai assumed a blasè attitude.  
  
"Ah well, you know, I guess I can do a little somthin' here and there," Sora almost choked on her food with giggles.  
  
"Well then git on up to the griddle, hot shot, and let see what you can do," she said teasingly.  
  
"Fair maiden I accept your challenge," Tai solemnly declared as his hair swept the floor.  
  
Sora giggled and Kari closely watched the two. So there they were, Tai teaching Sora how to make omelets in pajamas and both giggling like crazy. It was the sweetest thing Kari had ever seen.  
  
"Disgusting," she muttered to herself. "Absolutely disgusting. If I have to listen to anymore of their flirting, I think I'm going to throw up. Geeze, you'd think people could act a little normal for once, but noooo, not them," she did a fake gag. "I need to get away from all this boy-girl stuff for a while," Kari smiled innocently at the phone and dialed T.K.'s number.  
  
.  
  
A/N: This was one of the first fics I ever wrote, so needless to say it's pretty crappy. For some supremely weird reason which I cannot figure out, it remains one of my more popular ones though. So I've gone back and edited it a bit for spelling, easier reading, ect. Despite it's shabbiness, I still hope you enjoyed it. Cheers! ~Taigurl 


End file.
